Remember Me
by Squatta
Summary: Aomine gets into an accident and can't quite recall the last thing that happened to him. Kagami struggles to help him recover. AoKaga.
1. Chapter 1

_Oh no, I just had to make another multi-chapter AoKaga story. I hope this isn't too cliche of an idea but I had this story in mind and started writing and what do you know, I have a lot planned out for it. I guess I just didn't want to stop writing about these two..._  
_Anyway, I hope you like it and I'm crossing my fingers that I can make this a good one~ :*_

_**Warnings:**_

_- Guy x guy  
- Mature stuff in later chapters_

* * *

The smell of cleaning chemicals, the monotonous beeping of a machine, a blinding white light, all greeted Aomine when he woke up from what seemed to have been a long sleep. It took him a few seconds for his eyes to adjust to see that he did not recognize the ceiling he was looking up at, but a few glances around could tell him one thing: he was in a hospital room. He looked down at his body to see himself in a hospital gown, his hands had tubes running from them to a machine and he also seemed to be connected to an ECG. The curtain was pulled halfway around the bed, the exposed side showed the view of outside – it seemed like he was on the second floor.

_'What the hell…'_ he thought to himself, attempting to sit up.

But that was a bad idea as sitting up made his head spin in pain. He groaned, slowly putting a hand to his forehead and lying himself back down on the bed. He noticed that there was also a bandage wrapped around his head when he felt the gauze. He could hear the beeping of his heart rate rise during the whole process.

Not much later, he heard someone enter the room; it was probably because of the sudden increase of his heart rate. A nurse rounded the corner of the curtain and gave a shocked look when she realized he was awake.

"Oh! You're awake!" she opened the curtain fully and scurried over to his side. "How are you feeling? Oh, please don't move…" she set a gentle hand on Aomine's shoulder to keep him in place.

"What… happened?" Aomine managed to grunt out. He was starting to feel pain in more places now.

"The doctor will tell you all about it later. For now I need to know how you're feeling. Any pain? Are you hungry? Thirsty?" the nurse sounded very concerned in a motherly way which was kind of nice but all Aomine wanted to know was how he ended up in the hospital.

"Hurts… a little. I want to see the doctor…" Despite the pain and being told not to move, Aomine again made another attempt to sit himself up.

"Ah! Please refrain from moving!" the nurse again set a hand on his shoulder. "If you would like, I'll move the bed up for you," she picked something up off the side of the bed and held up a remote.

"Thanks…" Aomine seemed to be fine with that solution.

After propping the bed up for Aomine the nurse scurried out of the room to go find the doctor.

Aomine sat in the silence and tried to wrack his brain as to what happened that resulted in him getting hospitalized, but he just couldn't remember. He couldn't even quite pinpoint the last thing he _did_ remember. It seemed like it was futile to try, luckily, the doctor came in quicker than he expected. Maybe now he'd get some kind of answer.

"Hello, Mister… Aomine Daiki," the doctor took a quick glance at the clipboard in his hands.

_'Couldn't have even to bothered memorizing my name before you got in here?'_ he scoffed to himself.

"It seems you got yourself into an automotive accident. Luckily, you didn't break any bones but there were some deep cuts and sprains here and there. Also, as you can probably tell, you hit your head rather hard which caused quite a gash and a concussion, a pretty serious one. You lost consciousness for about four hours so luckily you didn't go into a coma."

Aomine was shocked to hear that something that serious had happened to him. Not only that, there were a thousand questions that were swimming around in his head that he wanted to ask.

"Wh-who else was in the car?" Aomine really didn't get in many cars as trains were his main way of transport; he wondered what he'd be doing in a car in the first place.

"You were by yourself – apparently someone ran a red light and t-boned you full on," the doctor explained.

"Huh?"Aomine gave a baffled expression, "I… I don't drive…"

The doctor raised an eyebrow at this, "It was your car, Mr. Aomine. It was registered to your name and we have your license on record."

Aomine's jaw dropped slightly. What the hell is this guy talking about? Car? License? Aomine didn't have either of those. Noticing the shocked and slightly horrified look Aomine was giving, the doctor seemed to have come to a conclusion.

"Ah, Mr. Aomine, can you tell me how old you are?" The doctor gave an attentive look.

"S-Sixteen… I'm sixteen…" Aomine said in a wavering voice.

"Mr. Aomine," the doctor cleared his throat, "I believe you may be suffering from retrograde amnesia. We may have to run some tests to see how severe this may be. Don't worry, many people with amnesia from head injuries make a full-recovery."

Aomine was barely listening to the doctor continue on in his speech after he heard that he had amnesia. It felt like he wasn't even himself anymore – that he was in some other person's body. He just wanted to wake up and be in his room again and hope all of this was a bad dream.

"Mr. Aomine," the doctor's voice raised a louder volume, snapping Aomine out of his thoughts. "We going to do a few tests just to see if there are any other injuries now that you're awake," the doctor flipped through some papers on his clipboard.

"Um, how old am I?" Aomine asked, finally finding his voice again.

"I believe you are twenty-five if my records are right," the doctor replied.

"Twenty-five…" Aomine said under his breath. He was nine years older just like that?

"The best way to help treat amnesia is to try to do things you did before you lost your memory. Luckily your partner is here and in the waiting room so maybe seeing them could spark some kind of trigger. After we run our tests we can bring them in," the doctor started to turn to walk out of the room.

"W-Wait!" Aomine shouted after him, "Partner?"

"Ah, yes, they rushed over here after we contacted them; they were in your emergency contacts. You may not remember them because of your amnesia… So it might do some good to see them," the doctor turned back around and walked out of the room.

Aomine was again left baffled. All of this was too overwhelming. So now he was twenty-five and he had… a girlfriend? Was it someone he knew? Or someone the 'other him' met?

* * *

"He- He doesn't remember anything after he was sixteen?"

"I'm afraid not, after we run some tests to see that there's nothing else wrong with him you'll be allowed to go see him."

"Alright…"

"Seeing you might help his memories, so try to stay positive."

"I'll try…"

* * *

All Aomine wanted to do was get done with these tests and go home. Well, they said they were going to keep him in the hospital overnight just in case so apparently he couldn't go home quite yet… Where even _was_ home for his twenty-five year old self? But at least he could see who this 'partner' of his was. After the poking and prodding and 21 questions were over, the staff had finally allowed Aomine be left on his own. He was kind of anxious to see who would walk through the door next and finally see who this person was.

Maybe about five minutes passed and the door creaked slowly open.

"Daiki…" a low but worried voice sounded and Aomine was met with bright red eyes.

"K-Kagami!?" Aomine shouted which caused a bit of pain to shoot up his shoulder.

"Ah! Be quite! Don't move so much…" Kagami rushed over to Aomine who was clutching his shoulder in pain.

"Why the hell are you here!?" Aomine said in a low voice through gritted teeth. "Where is my girlfriend?"

"Girl… Huh?" Kagami looked confused.

"The doctor said my partner was waiting for me but I see you of all people," he growled, furrowing his brow.

Kagami's face gave a look of realization, "O-Oh…"

He couldn't believe the doctor said something like that. Kagami wanted to avoid telling an amnesiac Aomine about their relationship, at least as long as he could. Well, the doctor didn't know the past these two had before they started dating. Yeah, sixteen was definitely not the age these two were necessarily on good terms.

"Um…" Kagami struggled to come up with an excuse, "She's not… here."

"Huh? Where did she go?" Aomine demanded.

"She had some other urgent business to take care of so, uh, once she heard you were fine she had to go…" Kagami was really reaching for straws at this excuse.

"She left me here with you then!?" Aomine complained, crossing his arms.

"You may not believe it but, we're really good friends now," yeah _veeeery_ good friends.

"You gotta be shitting me, I'm friends with you!?" Aomine honestly looked flabbergasted.

"Yeah, can you believe it?" Kagami shrugged his shoulders like it was just some kind of coincidence. When in actuality it was a big rollercoaster that had gotten them to where they were now.

"Huh…" Aomine seemed to have found that interesting at least. "But you're so annoying; I can't see myself really ever hanging out with you."

Blunt and crude, just how he used to be in high school. Kagami could feel a vein pulse on his temple but chose to keep his composure.

"W-Well we kind of settled our differences and realized we actually have quite a lot in common," Kagami said with a steady voice.

Aomine grumbled, "Well I guess you are pretty okay at basketball…" He stayed silent for a while. "Hey, do I still play? Basketball I mean…" Aomine had a concerned tone in his voice. I guess that would make sense considering his circumstances when he was sixteen.

"Yes, you do," Kagami gave a small smirk, "As a hobby, but you play at least a few times a week."

"Hobby?"Aomine didn't look too entirely happy with that answer.

"Well, yeah… A-Anyway, you aren't remembering anything?" Kagami wanted to change the subject.

"No…" Aomine said in a grumpy voice.

Kagami gave a sigh and Aomine 'tsked' in response, turning his head to face the window, the sun seemed to be setting now.

"Where do I live anyway? With my girlfriend?"

Kagami wanted to say 'Yes, you do live with your _boyfriend_' but of course, kept it to himself.

"Actually, we live together."

"Huh!?" Aomine turned his head to face him and was back to shouting unnecessarily loud.

"I-It's cheaper for both of us…" Kagami had to come up with another lie.

"Shit, we're the kind of friends that even live together?" Aomine asked with a slightly disgusted face.

"I guess you could say that…" Kagami said in an almost defeated tone.

"Damn, what the hell is wrong with the twenty-five year old me living with your dumb ass instead of my girlfriend…" Aomine mumbled to himself but obviously made it loud enough for Kagami to hear it. He went back to staring at the window.

Kagami could feel his vein pulse again and tried not to bite so hard into his lip that it would bleed. He honestly didn't know how he could've fallen for this guy when he was reminded of how he was at sixteen.

"Well, that's how it is!" Kagami said in a sarcastic tone.

Aomine gave another 'tsk' in response.

Kagami stood up from his chair, "Well, you're probably getting sick of me so I'll get going. But I'm coming back tomorrow to pick you up."

Kagami waited for a response but Aomine didn't move a muscle and kept staring out the window. After waiting a few moments Kagami turned and walked towards the door. He was about to shut it until Aomine finally spoke up.

"You called me 'Daiki', are we really that close of friends?" Aomine was still facing the window.

Kagami took a few seconds to reply, "Yeah, we're best friends," Kagami attempted a smile and closed the door behind him.

After completing even more forms before leaving the hospital, Kagami got back to his car and rested his head on the steering wheel. He let out a sigh and felt hot tears roll down his face. He sniffled as his body shook and tried to muffle his sobs from being too loud.

He had been crying all day in the waiting room but apparently he still had some tears left in him. They were all tears of worry and grief, not wondering whether Aomine would be okay or not. But now his tears were more tears of anger and frustration. Why did this have to happen to Aomine and why can't he remember all the years they spent together? Kagami felt terrible but he was so angry at Aomine for not remembering him. The same man that would tell him every night that he loved him was now acting as if Kagami was the bane of his existence. He knew he shouldn't be mad at him, he really shouldn't be but he couldn't help it, and that in turn made him angry at himself.

Kagami slammed a fist into the dashboard and continued to cry, soaking the steering wheel in his tears. It took him a good ten minutes to finally find his composure again. He shouldn't be hopeless about this situation but it was really hard. He should be happy that Aomine's only issue was the amnesia but he felt ungrateful.

Wiping the last tears from his face he started up the engine to his car. Maybe he just needed a good night's rest to calm his nerves and who knows, maybe Aomine would remember everything by morning…

* * *

**End of Chapter.**

_So, I don't think this story is going to be that depressing despite how this chapter ended. At least right now, I don't think it will be._

_Well, let me know what you think so far? If you want to know, I actually have the second chapter already written out *gasp* but it needs a lot of work and going over and my semester is insanely busy so it'll be a while before it gets out._

_Thank you for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

Kagami would've liked to have just gone home and rest, but he realized that an Aomine that had no idea about their actual relationship was coming home tomorrow. So he painstakingly swept the house of anything that screamed 'a couple lives here!' taking down pictures and moving all of Aomine's stuff into the spare room. Luckily they often had friends over and had decided to get a place with a spare bedroom. Kagami wasn't really sure what to do with the stack of pictures he had taken down so he just stuffed them in a cardboard box and placed them in his closet. The photobook was too big so he just shoved it under his bed. Things in the bathroom were all separated neatly instead of all jumped together. As for Aomine's things, he arranged them in the spare bedroom to make it look like it was a room that was used. Even then, it still looked really empty but that was really all Kagami could do. After making sure the house was 'safe' it was already late at night and instead of Kagami relaxing into a calm sleep, he just passed out from exhaustion.

He was lucky he set his alarm or else he might've slept through the entire day… Or not. Kagami might've slept like a log last night but it was the most uncomfortable sleep he had had in a long time. It's not like he hadn't slept in the bed without Aomine before, with their jobs being what they were, but not having him there and knowing that he was sitting in the hospital and the worry of bringing him home weighed a lot on his nerves.

Arriving at the hospital, Kagami had to fill out even more papers for Aomine's release and finally he was able to take him home. Unfortunately, there was no progress in trying to regain Aomine's memory but the doctor cleared him okay to go home. Aomine grumbled about having to be wheeled out in a wheel chair but somehow the nurse managed to explain to him that it was hospital protocol. The drive home was relatively silent considering Aomine fell asleep almost right away. He had been put on a bunch of painkillers and wasn't quite out of it from the mild sedative to help him sleep the previous night. So Kagami had to shake him awake when they arrived at the house because there was no way he was going to carry him in.

"Nn…" Aomine rubbed his eyes and seemed to not be too happy about his sleep being disturbed.

"We're here. I'll help walk you to the door but I need you to be kind of awake for that," Kagami unbuckled his seatbelt and turned off the car engine.

Aomine just stared at the house in front of him and waited for Kagami to come around the passenger side to come get him.

"This is our house? It's a lot nicer than I expected. I expected some cheap apartment or something," Aomine commented as Kagami lent a shoulder to help Aomine step out of the car.

"Uh, yeah, we have pretty stable jobs so we were able to afford a decent place…" The time to come up with random white lies had begun.

"I thought you said something about us living together because it was easy to afford? If we could afford this I'm sure we could afford to live on our own," Aomine grumbled.

"Um…" Kagami wracked his brain, "I-It's a lot more complicated than that."

"Whatever…" Aomine grumbled, trying to stand on his own.

Kagami was grateful for whatever drugs Aomine was on because he seemed a lot more docile and wasn't putting up a fight about being helped.

Aomine reluctantly allowed Kagami to assist him to the front door and into the house. After managing to get the both of their shoes off, Kagami walked Aomine towards the spare bedroom… Well now it was Aomine's bedroom; hopefully temporarily.

"It's nice inside too…" he mumbled.

"Yeah I make sure to keep it looking clean and organized…" Kagami paused, "Does anything look familiar? Anything coming back to you?" He asked, hopeful.

"Nope," Aomine said plainly as they arrived to the bedroom.

"Ah, I see…" Kagami tried not to sound too disheartened.

Kagami helped Aomine over to the bed and straightened himself up.

"Alright. Now, if you need anything just shout. I suggest you get as much rest as you can. I'll change your bandage and cook you something to eat when you wake up. Ah," Kagami held up a finger when he remembered something, "Don't get out of the bed, ok? Even if you have to go to the bathroom call for me and I'll help you walk there."

Kagami tried to think of other things to say.

"What are you, my mom?" Aomine gave a frown and a harsh look at Kagami.

"Well I'm the only one who can take care of you so you're going to have to deal with it," Kagami actually _did_ feel like Aomine's mother at that point.

Aomine just gave a disapproving click of his tongue and pulled the covers of the bed over him. "This room is so plain, I have a hard time believing it's mine," he grumbled.

"Anyway," Kagami continued to try and get Aomine distracted from the uncharacteristic room, "I've taken a week off of work so I'm pretty much going to be here all day so don't hesitate to ask for things. I'm at your every beck and call."

"That doesn't sound too appealing. Where's my girlfriend? Shouldn't she be the one taking care of me, not you?" Aomine still had enough energy to complain about everything still.

Kagami wanted to strangle his neck but more than that – that was actually kind of a good question. If someone's boyfriend or girlfriend had just been in a life threatening accident they'd probably be at their side constantly. Little did Aomine know, his lover _was_ the one taking care of him but Kagami had already put on this act that Aomine had this girlfriend all of a sudden.

"U-Uh…" Kagami stuttered, "Well, you know how she had that urgent business?" He asked. Aomine just nodded and Kagami continued, "W-Well it was actually for uh…" Kagami tried to think of something quick, "A modeling shoot… Yeah, she had to travel for a modeling shoot!" Kagami thought he was kind of brilliant for thinking of that. "Once in a lifetime thing, you know? And knowing that you were okay and entrusting me to you let her go without worries."

"For real? My girlfriend is a model?" Aomine asked with a raised brow. Thank God the sixteen-year old Aomine was pretty much an idiot and would forget all logic when it came to hot girls.

"Y-Yep!" Kagami gave an exaggerated nod. "Quite the looker…"

"Awesome, I wanna see her. Do I have any pictures of her?" Aomine gave a glance around the room.

"Ah, uh…" Dammit this lie was getting more and more elaborate, "I don't know, you might have personal ones but I wouldn't know where they are," Kagami shrugged, "But, uh, she's brand new at modeling so this is actually her first photoshoot."

"Oh, I see," Aomine stopped glancing around the room. "I'll look for some pictures later then; even right now I'm too tired to do anything." He settled back down on the pillow.

"Yeah, get some rest," Kagami was glad that conversation was over.

"Whatever," Aomine grumbled, pulling the sheets over him.

After asking if Aomine was fine, Kagami quietly left the room. Closing the door, he let out a huge sigh. This was going to be hard, and even after his breakdown yesterday Kagami knew he had to try and be positive.

Aomine slept for a good part of the day and Kagami managed to get a small nap in after calling up Kuroko, Momoi, and Aomine's parents to let them know the situation and that everything seemed to be going fine. Kuroko and Momoi were both very close friends since high school and both had known Aomine before Kagami even did, so they were of course called up by Kagami when the accident happened. Despite Kuroko being a very flat-toned speaker and could come off as indifferent, he was very good at giving some comforting words whenever Kagami didn't have Aomine to depend on. He was good at those kinds of things even in high school. Momoi of course was like a worried mother hen, so the relief in her voice that Aomine was doing well was obvious even over the phone.

Kagami woke up in the afternoon to make an early dinner which Aomine raved over, saying how surprised he was that Kagami could cook so well. It was pretty amusing to see Aomine's reaction to Kagami's cooking for the first time… for a second time. It also seemed to earn some brownie points with the sixteen-year old Aomine, which was obviously a good thing.

Changing the bandage on his head was kind of difficult though as Aomine complained a lot about how it hurt and Kagami had a tough time looking at his wound.

Afterwards, Aomine reluctantly let Kagami escort him to the bathroom. Of course Kagami wouldn't go in with him so he waited outside for him to finish.

"WOAH!" Kagami heard Aomine shout from inside the bathroom. In a panic, he opened the door not even considering privacy.

"What is it?" Kagami said with a face full of worry.

Aomine was standing in front of the mirror, his mouth hanging open in shock as he stared hard at his reflection.

"I look so different, holy shit!" Aomine said, turning his head all different angles.

Kagami sighed in relief and just watched Aomine check himself out.

"You don't look much different so I didn't think I'd change so much, damn…" Kagami felt slightly insulted by that. Aomine lifted up his shirt, "Hah! I didn't think my body could look better than it already did!"

Aomine admired himself in the mirror for a little while longer and it was kind of embarrassing to watch.

"Uh, I'm gonna go back to waiting outside…" Kagami slowly shut the door behind him. He heard Aomine give somewhat of a mumble to acknowledge him before the door closed.

A little while of waiting later and Aomine was finally done in the bathroom.

"Hey, I'm gonna go lay out in the living room. It's boring sitting in the bedroom," Aomine walked past Kagami.

"H-Hey," Kagami grabbed Aomine by the wrist.

"Jeeze, I'm fine, I don't hurt as much anymore," Aomine yanked his arm away from Kagami's grasp. "Don't do it so much to the point it gets annoying…"

Kagami rolled his eyes and watched Aomine stalk off.

Aomine plopped himself down, "Ah this couch is so niiiice!"

The couch was a fabric sectional that wrapped half way around the room. He sprawled out and grabbed a pillow to prop himself up and grabbed the remote.

"Woooah this TV is super nice!" Aomine seemed amazed at the clear picture and the large size. "Dude, Kagami, how rich are we?"

"We aren't necessarily rich but we're pretty well off…"

Kagami walked into the kitchen to get himself a beer. He needed it, he felt like he was babysitting rather than nursing his boyfriend back to health. He sat on the other side of the sectional to join Aomine.

"Hey, Kagami, get me a drink too," he said once he saw what was in Kagami's hand.

"No, you're too young," he replied taking a sip.

"Like hell I am! I know I'm twenty-five years old!" Aomine growled, "Fine, I'll get it myself."

"Hey! Seriously, don't. The medicine your on will make you feel like shit if you drink," Kagami stopped Aomine who really looked like he was going to get one.

"Hmph…" Aomine sat back on the couch.

The two sat in awkward silence as some silly game show seemed to be on the television. It was starting to get kind of awkward until Aomine spoke up.

"What do we usually do anyway? We're best friends, right? And the doctor said it might help my memory if I do stuff I did before losing it. I'm sure we don't just sit and watch TV all day."

"Uh…"

Kagami had to think for a bit because lately the both of them had been so busy they didn't have much time to do anything together. Really, the only thing they had done the past few weeks was say goodbye to each other in the morning and have dinner together at night before going to bed… And well, of course sex. No matter how busy their lives were, Aomine _always_ made sure there was time for sex. But of course, there was no way Kagami was going to do that with the mentally sixteen-year old Aomine even if he wanted to.

"Well, we watch TV and movies sometimes… We play basketball but you aren't in any shape to do that as of right now, we go to the beach but it's kind of cold right now…" Kagami wracked his brain for things that weren't date destinations or something besides 'cuddling', 'kissing', and 'fucking', "Oh, we haven't played any video games in a while," Kagami got off the couch and walked over to a shelf that had various movies and games.

"Guess that's better than nothing," Aomine grumbled.

Kagami put in a game and walked over handing Aomine a game controller and sat next to him.

"What are we playing?" Aomine asked, fiddling with the controller that seemed familiar but slightly different.

"A basketball game; NBA Jam," Kagami replied clicking through the intros and starting the game.

"What the hell, this is all in English. I can't understand any of it," Aomine complained.

"You don't really need to know much to play; I'll tell you what you need to know."

Kagami had to explain the controls and the gist of the game but since Aomine already knew everything there was to know about basketball it wasn't necessary to explain any rules. Aomine caught on how to play the game pretty quickly.

"Ah, jerk! You stole the ball!" Aomine shouted, jamming several buttons on the controller as if that was going to get the ball back.

Kagami chuckled, "You should know that's how the game is played." Kagami scored a goal with ease.

"If this was a real basketball game I'd be kicking your ass," Aomine tried to gain control of the ball again.

"Oh really?" Kagami said and managed to defend the ball and score another shot.

"I'm going to beat you in this too, just watch," Aomine furrowed his brow in determination.

Kagami smirked, "We'll see about that."

Aomine elbowed Kagami in the side which resulted in him managing to steal the ball away.

"Hey! That's cheating!" Kagami nudged him back.

"I gotta do what I gotta do," Aomine gave a half-smirk and made a comeback by scoring a goal.

"You're gonna regret that," it was on now.

* * *

"Arg! You only won because you've played this before!" Aomine tossed the controller down on the couch beside him. He didn't lose by much but Kagami still secured a sure victory.

"Haha, you just don't know it but we used to play this game all the time," Kagami set his controller down and leaned his back against the couch. He turned his head to face Aomine.

"Yeah, well I don't remember," Aomine replied, throwing a glance at Kagami.

Kagami kept his gaze on Aomine and smiled but it seemed a little sad.

"What's wrong?" Aomine noticed.

"Ah… It's nothing," Kagami turned his head back to facing the TV that still showed the results of the game.

"…Sorry," Aomine said quietly.

"Hn?" Kagami went back to looking in Aomine's direction.

"Sorry I can't remember anything," he said a bit louder.

"Oh, don't worry about that," Kagami said. "It's not like you can help it… if you can't remember you can't remember." Kagami tried to give a reassuring smile, "I'm positive things will work out. I'm just happy you weren't badly hurt…"

"Me too I guess," Aomine crossed his arms and averted his eyes.

Kagami said that he was positive but honestly, he really wasn't sure. He tried to not be so negative about the situation, but having Aomine sitting next to him and not being the Aomine that shares this house with him and loves him is so damn difficult. The person he loved the most in the world was right in front of him and he couldn't even hug him and tell him how much he loved him and how scared he was that he could've lost him.

Thinking of all of these things was just making him feel more and more depressed despite the bit of fun he just had a moment ago. He then felt a hand on his shoulder.

"It really bothers me that I can't remember either, I'm really trying so…" Aomine wasn't facing Kagami but he looked sincere, "Thanks, I guess…" he mumbled softly.

Kagami let out a soft laugh and stood up from the couch. "How about I make something to snack on? I'm hungry again already…"

"You really eat a lot, don't you…?" Aomine commented but really, he wouldn't mind having more of Kagami's cooking.

* * *

**End of Chapter.**

_The more M-related stuff isn't going to be for a while (?) but considering the fact that I know that mature stuff will be mentioned I figured to have this fic rated M from the start._

_Anyways! Thank for the positive feedback from the first chapter, I'm glad to see some people who read _Always_ reading this one too. I hope you and the new readers can enjoy this story as well!_


	3. Chapter 3

"So… What exactly is it that we do for a living?" Aomine asked the next morning at breakfast.

"Oh yeah, I haven't told you yet. Well, I'm a firefighter," Kagami sat down to join Aomine at the table.

"No way, for real!?" Aomine actually seemed kind of impressed by that. "That's a pretty cool job, actually."

"Yeah, although it's a dangerous job it's really rewarding," Kagami grinned. "As for you, you actually work for a sports magazine."

"Huh? Really? I didn't expect I would wind up with a suit and tie kind of job… Although I guess it does have to do with sports." Aomine did look a little let down. "So none of us became some big basketball star, huh?"

Kagami wasn't sure how to answer that for a moment, "Well, I guess it's just… real life stuff, you know? I mean, basketball isn't so huge in Japan and there were other circumstances…" he trailed off. "But, we do still play basketball. All the time. When the injury on your head gets better we can go out and play a game," Kagami tried to give a reassuring smile.

"Good," Aomine responded, finishing up his food.

"Hmm, so you're missing basketball already?" Kagami asked, curious. It was really obvious when Aomine was in his first year of high school that he had completely lost his spark for basketball, so it intrigued Kagami that Aomine would be happy about playing it again.

"I'm just getting bored sitting around the house already; I want to go out and do something is all," Aomine said nonchalantly.

"Well… I guess we could go out and do something today. Maybe do some grocery shopping… There are a couple errands I have to get done…" Kagami seemed to be talking to himself at this point.

"Tsk, that sounds boring," Aomine replied.

"Er, I guess it is," Kagami scratched his head. "Well, I really do have to get some groceries so how about we go and I'll make a nice dinner tonight?"

He and Aomine hadn't done something like that in a while. Considering Kagami knew all of Aomine's favorites he'd often just stop by the store by himself after work.

Aomine just gave a grunt.

"W-We could get a movie or something too?" Kagami didn't know how to handle Aomine when he was sixteen and he still didn't know even today.

Aomine gave a short laugh, "Dinner and a movie… What are we, a married couple?"

Kagami sighed in frustration and stood up from the table.

"If you don't like that idea, think of something else," he grabbed their plates and headed towards the sink.

"Jeeze, calm down. That idea sounds fine I was just teasing."

Kagami remained silent for a moment before turning around to face Aomine. "Sorry, I shouldn't have gotten frustrated like that anyway."

"It doesn't really matter. I'll go get changed," Aomine stood up from his chair and walked towards his room.

"Oh, don't forget I have to change you bandage!" Kagami shouted after him.

"Alright, mom!" he shouted back.

* * *

"So many movies have come out since I was sixteen…" Aomine scanned the shelf at the video store.

"Well, of course. It was nine years ago," Kagami replied, sliding a movie back onto the shelf.

"Ehh, I'll just let you pick. I'm going to go look at the magazines," Aomine walked off and left Kagami alone.

Kagami decided not to get a romantic comedy, figuring Aomine would say that it's 'dumb and girly'. Although the twenty-five year old Aomine would probably say the same thing, he would still watch it without complaint. Kagami was far from effeminate but his choices in movies were rather popular with the female crowd. Settling on an action flick, Kagami walked over to where Aomine was, seeming to desperately be looking through every magazine.

"Err, are you looking for something in particular?" Kagami spoke up.

"Yeah! I can't find any magazines with Mai-chan on them, there's a bunch of other photobooks but they're not nearly as nice as any of Mai-chan's…" Aomine continued thumbing through the magazines.

Kagami hitched an eyebrow and wondered what the hell Aomine was talking about. Taking a second to think about it, he finally remembered.

"Oh! Mai-chan!" Kagami said in realization, "Yeah, she retired a while ago when she got married and had a kid. I'm not sure if she ever picked up doing modeling again after that."

Aomine froze in place and looked behind him at Kagami.

"What? Mai-chan got married? And had a k-kid?" the expression on his face was of pure shock.

"Yeah, sorry… Around that time you kind of got over her though…" Kagami was remembering how obsessed the young Aomine was with the model.

"I can't believe it!" Aomine let out a frustrated groan.

"Er, how about his one?" Kagami picked up a random model magazine and Aomine frowned.

"It's not the same! Someone like you wouldn't understand," Aomine pushed the magazine away and trudged off.

Kagami sighed, placed the magazine back on the rack, and went to catch up with Aomine.

"At least I got the movie?" Kagami tried to reassure, holding the movie up.

"Yeah, whatever," Aomine looked like he was going to remain in a glum mood. Who knew Aomine was that concerned with his models at this age?

After checking the movie out, the two walked over to the nearby grocery store. This one was Kagami's favorite as it was close enough to home and had very fresh ingredients. He may scarf down large proportions at a time but that doesn't mean they shouldn't be well-prepared dishes. Plus, of course, he wasn't only cooking for himself.

Kagami grabbed a cart and dug through his pockets for his grocery list. He always wrote one because he knew he'd most likely forget what he'd come for even if he had made the night's dish a dozen times. It was easy for him to get sidetracked by other things and end up buying more than he needed.

As he struggled to unfold the paper that had crumpled in his pockets, Aomine walked past him without a word and seemed to be going off on his own.

"Where are you going?" Kagami called out, noticing Aomine was leaving him.

"Huh? The bread isle, obviously," Aomine stopped and made a face as if to say 'where else would I be going?'

Kagami was a little shocked to hear that, "How did you know I always grab bread first?"

Aomine seemed to have actually thought about that question for a moment but then shrugged his shoulders, "I dunno, just seemed like the first thing to pick up.

Kagami's jaw dropped slightly as he swiftly pushed the cart up to where Aomine had stopped.

"Are you starting to remember something?" Kagami said with a hopeful look on his face.

"Er, no…" Aomine did wonder why he just started to walk over to that isle without any hesitation but waved it off to just pure coincidence.

Kagami's face visibly fell, "Oh… Alright then."

Kagami pushed the cart past Aomine and continued towards the bread isle. Aomine furrowed his brow and gave a 'tsk' over the reaction Kagami had. Why did he look so sad every time Aomine said his memories weren't returning? It would make sense for your friend to be a little upset over you not remembering them, but Kagami always looked extremely saddened – like it physically hurt him for Aomine to have this amnesia. Kagami's reactions really bothered Aomine.

* * *

After the pair had returned home, Kagami headed straight to the kitchen to get started on dinner. Aomine waltzed over to the couch and plopped himself down, turning on the TV. Flipping through the channels, it didn't take long for Aomine to notice an enticing smell coming from the kitchen. Getting curious and bored of all the TV had to offer, Aomine made his way into the kitchen to see what Kagami was cooking.

Kagami was standing over the stove with various things laid out on the counter next to it. He seemed to be cooking something over the stove top; Aomine peeked over his shoulder to see what it was.

"Oh, I knew it you're making pork katsu!"

Kagami jumped a bit when he heard Aomine's voice from behind him.

"Yeah, it's one of your favorites right?" Kagami turned his head with a slight smile and went back to attending to the skillet in his hands.

"You bought so much food today I wasn't sure what you were going to be making… And I guess you know my favorite foods by now, huh?" It was strange to think that Kagami knew him so well, but apparently his tastes hadn't changed much because even at sixteen katsu was one of his favorite dishes.

"You could say that," Kagami said with his back still turned to Aomine. "It's going to be done soon so do you think you could get the plates out?"

"Tch, why do I have to do it, aren't you supposed to be taking care of me?" Aomine scoffed.

"All I asked was for you to get the dishes, jeeze!" Kagami said in an irritated tone.

"I was just messing with you. And it's not like I know what cabinet the dishes are in," Aomine crossed his arms.

"O-Oh, that's right…" Kagami's tone changed into that forlorn tone he had every time he was reminded that Aomine had lost his memory. "The dishes are in the second cabinet from the left."

Aomine was surprisingly being well-behaved despite the situation and the fact that the two had not gotten along necessarily when they were sixteen, so Kagami wasn't sure why he snapped at Aomine occasionally even over little things. Sure the guy was very much acting like the brat he was at that age, but they weren't things for Kagami to get angry over. He knew he was stressed so he was attempting to make this night relaxing, so he made a mental note to bear with any other snobbish comments Aomine would make for the remainder of the night.

After Aomine had gotten the plates and Kagami placed the food on them he suggested they make an exception and eat in the living room while they watched the movie. Kagami didn't particularly like eating on the couch because he could admit they were both messy eaters, but he wanted to get Aomine to warm up to him as much as possible.

Popping the movie in and settling down on the couch, Aomine took his first bite of his food. His face clearly showed that he liked it.

"I hate to admit it but this is probably the best katsu I've ever had…" he mumbled through a mouthful.

Kagami stifled a laugh at Aomine's cheeks that were stuffed with food. "I'm glad – maybe I'll make it another time?"

Of course he'd make it another time, Aomine was his boyfriend, wasn't he? But Kagami had to treat him as if he was just a friend, not only just a friend but the Aomine from nine years ago. He didn't want to get used to this situation, he wanted his Aomine back as soon as possible. He didn't want to start getting attached to Aomine's former self, because little did Kagami know back then, this was probably the Aomine he had so stupidly started to fall in love with. He had a nasty attitude and had nothing but crass words to say, but Kagami realized later in life that he had probably fell in love with the jerk somehow way back in his first year. Why else would he have stuck with him until they began a friendship that slowly turned into something more?

The movie wasn't that great but it was something to occupy their minds for a time. Aomine was just content with his full stomach, occasionally throwing in his own commentary about the movie.

"That movie wasn't that great… maybe I should've gone with the romantic comedy I initially picked out," Kagami slumped into the couch.

"What the hell, I wouldn't have watched a stupid movie like that," Aomine commented. Kagami knew that and that's exactly why he didn't get it.

Aomine yawned as the credits rolled, he was still on a pretty early-to-bed-early-to-rise sleeping schedule and all of the painkillers he was taking didn't help much with his fatigue.

"Ah, let's go change your bandage and then you can get to bed," Kagami suggested, standing up from the couch.

"I think I can change it by myself by now," Aomine responded and walked past Kagami.

"I don't think you can, it's more difficult than it looks…" Kagami went after him.

"You just clean it out and wrap the bandage around my head, I think I can manage that," Aomine opened the door to the bathroom and before he knew it he felt a grip around his wrist.

"No… Just let me do it, please…" Kagami said in a low voice, staring at the ground and maintaining his hold on Aomine's wrist.

Aomine remained silent for a moment and let out a short sigh. "Fine, do whatever you want."

* * *

Kagami lay in bed, refusing to get up even though it was morning and he knew Aomine would probably be waking up soon. Rolling over on his side, he dug through his nightstand drawer and picked up a phone.

Aomine's phone had actually made it through the crash and it was given to Kagami when they recovered it from the crash site. Of course, Kagami had lied and told Aomine that it was damaged because there was so much stuff on it that Kagami didn't want him knowing about – mostly all the pictures of them together and text messages they exchanged. Deleting the texts would be easy enough but Kagami didn't want to bring himself to delete all of the pictures.

He went through the gallery and scrolled through them, seeing pictures of them smiling while going out to various places made Kagami's heart ache. Most were just of him so there weren't too many pictures of Aomine himself; those were all on Kagami's phone.

"It's probably bad to keep this laying around… Maybe I'll lock it up in the safe for now," Kagami rolled out of bed and dug through to the back of the closet to their safe where they kept important documents. It seemed like over-kill, but Kagami really wasn't ready to tell Aomine about their true relationship and it would be bad if he found his phone.

Kagami heard a knock and quickly closed up the safe and the closet door.

"Come in," he called and Aomine cracked the door and peaked in.

"You weren't jerkin' it, right?" He asked.

Kagami sighed, "No, I wasn't."

"Good because I'm hungry and I don't want you making me food after you've touched your dick," Aomine said in a sly tone.

Kagami furrowed his brow and really tried to not mention the fact that Aomine _had_ tasted his dick plenty of times before so the joke was on him. Deciding it was for the best to not make that kind of remark, Kagami walked out of the room past Aomine and headed towards the kitchen.

Kagami grabbed the ingredients and cookware needed for breakfast while Aomine pulled up a chair at the dining table and watched Kagami do his thing as if he were on autopilot.

Aomine watched for a while in silence until he spoke up, "Hey, do you think I can call my girlfriend?"

Kagami froze and turned his head a bit to the side, "Uh, I'm not sure… Your phone got destroyed in the accident, remember?"

"She didn't give you her number since she basically entrusted my well-being to you?" Aomine asked.

"No, I don't know it so sorry about that," Kagami tried not to say in an irritated tone but let a little bit of his true feelings slip.

"Dammit…" Aomine grumbled.

"Why do you want to speak to her so bad?" That was a dumb question but Kagami was curious.

"I dunno, I just have this feeling that I really must've liked this girl," Aomine leaned back in his chair. "I just feel that she made me really happy. It sounds stupid since I don't remember her at all but I can't help but feel she's probably the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with…"

Aomine had started speaking like he was alone in the room; or more like it was this girl he was talking to instead of Kagami. Kagami felt his heart clench when he heard Aomine talk, he couldn't help but wonder if that was actually Aomine remembering what his twenty-five year old self felt for him or if it was just the fleetingness of teenage love.

"Y-You sound so uncharacteristically cheesy," Kagami stuttered, keeping his back turned to Aomine. He definitely didn't want him seeing his eyes starting to tear up.

"Shut up! Can't I say how I feel once in a while…" Aomine mumbled under his breath. "Oh, but isn't it a good thing? That means I might be remembering something. Maybe once I see her all of my memories will come back to me. Ah, now I wish she'd hurry back…"

Kagami's throat stung as he continued to hold back his tears and kept making breakfast. This person that Aomine was waiting for wasn't going to return. The person that Aomine believed to be his true love was actually right in front of him and it did nothing to help him regain his memories.

If the person Aomine loved most in the world couldn't cure his amnesia, was Kagami really meant to be with him? Kagami couldn't help but have that question drill itself into his mind.

* * *

**End of Chapter.**

Sorry this took so long to get out. It's right in the middle of the semester and I've had so much school work to do, so unfortunately I think this situation might persist at least until the end of this month. ): Not only that, the new Pokemon game came out recently so I have to admit that most of my free time has been dedicated to that hehe. So I ask you all to please be patient and I hope by November things will calm down until finals. I also hope this didn't result in this chapter being too rushed sounding, if so I apologize. :x

So anyway, yeah, I chose not to give Aomine his police job for this story. I feel that if he was a policeman things might have been a little different? Who knows, but I think that if his job had something to do with sports it'd be one Aomine would enjoy doing.

Thank you so much for reading and I'm glad people seem to be enjoying this story so far! Thanks for the support and see you next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Kagami sighed, unwrapping his second burger and taking a bite.

"Kagami-kun," a plain voice came from beside him, shocking him a bit.

"Oh, Kuroko, you're here," Kagami set the burger down and looked up.

"Yes, I just got here," Kuroko sat down at the seat across from Kagami. "You haven't called me out to a Maji Burger since college. What did you need to talk about?"

Kuroko was pretty much Kagami's consultant whenever Aomine wasn't available. Kuroko was basically the one who helped both he and Aomine realize their feelings for each other. He may have a minimal presence and a very monotonous way of talking, but Kuroko had very good advice to give.

"Yeah, I can't stay very long and we can't talk at my house so I figured we'd just meet outside," Kagami sighed. "I just… I just need a break from Daiki is all."

"That doesn't sound like you, Kagami-kun. Even when Aomine-kun has something as small as a cough you won't even leave his side because you're acting like he might die at any moment," Kuroko narrowed his eyes.

"I-I'm not that dramatic…" Kagami protested. "This is different… Daiki just isn't the Daiki I live with anymore… He's the one from high school and I just don't know how to properly deal with him. We're actually getting along pretty well for the most part but I have such a short temper with him and he just kind of seems so distant at times."

"Well, shouldn't you just think of what your sixteen-year old self would do? How did you deal with him then?" Kuroko questioned.

"Uh, we fought a lot, remember?" Kagami rested his head on his hand. "We kind of even denied our friendship for a while; let alone when we started to develop feelings for each other."

"That is true," Kuroko nodded in agreement.

"And, well… It's not just that…" Kagami said nervously. "Daiki thinks that… he has a girlfriend…"

There was a bit of silence between the two.

"That was your stupid idea, wasn't it?" Kuroko said bluntly.

"What else was I supposed to do!? He was expecting his 'partner' to come through the door and in walks me!" Kagami explained.

Kuroko crossed his arms, "Why didn't you just say his partner _was_ you?"

"Are you crazy? He would've freaked out, and I definitely didn't need that with his condition and his injuries," Kagami grumbled. "Besides, I did that in the hopes that his amnesia would go away soon but so far no luck…"

"So you've gotten yourself into a bit of a problem," Kuroko concluded.

"Pretty much," Kagami let out a deep sigh. "I don't know what I'm doing wrong; why isn't he remembering? He's in the house he lives in, he's with me all day, I've tried making him all his favorite foods – nothing seems to work."

"Have you been intimate with him?" Kuroko asked bluntly.

"N-No!" Kagami's cheeks slightly reddened. "And I'm not going to…"

"Just watch a porn film together and offer to jerk him off," Kuroko said with a straight face.

"Kuroko this is serious!" Kagami looked around the restaurant in the hopes that people weren't hearing the conversation they were having.

"Sorry, I apologize," Kuroko cleared his throat, "Have you taken him to play basketball yet?"

"Not yet but today I plan too. I wanted to wait until his injuries healed a bit. I told him he could sleep in late and we'd go out after his appointment with the doctor."

"That may possibly help since I know deep down, Aomine-kun still loved basketball the most when he was that age," Kuroko said.

"Yeah, that's my goal – that basketball will help jog his memory," Kagami finished the rest of his burger in a few bites. "I just wished that being around me and the house would've done the trick…" Kagami slumped in his chair. "He's hoping his made-up girlfriend will be the thing that helps him with his memory; it makes me really wonder if I'm really the person that's supposed to be with him. Hell, it makes me wonder if he even really loves me…"

Kagami felt a painful lump in his throat. He never wanted to admit that his fear was that Aomine wasn't truly in love with him. Because isn't that how it's supposed to be – the person you love can fix anything for you?

"Kagami-kun, can I tell you a story? Aomine-kun told me not to tell you but I feel like this is an appropriate reason to break that promise," Kuroko seemed serious.

"Sure…" Kagami became attentive to what Kuroko was about to say.

"Do you remember that huge apartment fire about six months ago, the one that took your department four hours to put out?"

"Oh yeah, that was a pretty terrible fire…" Kagami replied, wondering what this had to do with his situation.

"It was very late at night and I was asleep when it started but I was woken up with a loud banging on my door. I would've ignored it but it was so loud and wouldn't stop so I answered it and it was Aomine-kun."

Kagami raised an eybrow. He was alerted to the station that night for the fire and had to quickly run out of the house. He just remembered waking up Aomine and telling him there was an emergency at work.

"I had never seen Aomine-kun like he was that night," Kuroko continued. "He looked very worried and like he was about to burst into tears. He asked if he could stay over at my house and I asked what was troubling him. He told me to turn on the news and that was when I saw the fire. Aomine-kun said that you had gone to fight that fire and when he turned on the television after you left he saw one of the buildings collapse and he got worried."

Kagami had a shocked look on his face; he didn't know any of this.

"He then asked me to turn off the television because he didn't want to see anymore. I went to get him a drink and sat down with him and asked him why he was so upset. You had gone to fight fires before so I was curious as to why this one bothered him so much. He said that he had never actually seen the fires you fought so it never really crossed his mind to exactly how dangerous your job really was.

'Seeing that building collapse, I thought about what if Taiga had been in there,' he said. 'At that moment I suddenly thought about if I lost him because of a fire he went to put out and I couldn't stand it.'

He really looked like he was distressed over it and I tried telling him that you were great at what you did and there was no reason to worry. But he just remained being upset. He didn't say very much after that and just buried his face in his hands; all I could do was comfort him. It took him a while to speak again.

'I don't want to lose him,' he said. 'I'll die if I lose him'. I know he was covering his face because he didn't want me to see him crying, but I knew that Aomine was genuinely dreading the idea of ever losing you – whether it be because of a fire or a falling out between the two of you."

Kagami looked at Kuroko in bewilderment. He never knew that his job ended up causing Aomine to worry so much. In fact, that day when he returned from the fire, Aomine seemed fine. All he did was say 'You smell like smoke, I hate it,' but he always said that, and Kagami would always reply with 'No matter how hard I try I can't get the smell off of me.'

"He fell asleep not long after and I woke him up and took him back to your house before you got home. He seemed to have settled down after venting to me and asked me to not mention what happened to you." Kuroko finished up his story and looked at Kagami with a serious expression, "Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun loves you very much. I believe even with this amnesia, he knows that he loves you but he just doesn't realize it yet. So don't give up on him so easily," Kuroko gave a slight smile.

Kagami was grateful to hear all of this from his friend and returned a smile, "Thanks, Kuroko. That makes me feel better, oddly enough. I'm kind of shocked that he did something like that…" Kagami felt a re-newed sense of confidence knowing that Aomine truly loved him. Whatever nagging feeling he previously had that made him doubt their feelings for each other suddenly vanished.

"Aomine-kun is actually quite a sensitive person, he just rarely shows it," Kuroko replied.

"Yeah, I know, he hates showing his vulnerable side even to me," Kagami gave a short laugh and pulled out his phone to look at the time. "Ah, his appointment is soon so he's probably awake by now. I have to get going but thanks for meeting up with me," Kagami stood up and Kuroko did likewise.

"It's no problem, I've had to look after you two since high school," Kuroko joked. "I would suggest revealing to him the fact that he doesn't have a girlfriend and you're the one he's dating, but that is up to you. I understand if you choose not to, though, but Aomine going on with the pretense that he has a girlfriend might work against you."

"… You might be right, so I'll think about it. Thanks again, Kuroko."

The two said their goodbyes and Kagami rushed back to the house, keeping Kuroko's words in mind and hoping this would help him be more optimistic about the situation.

* * *

When Aomine was called into the office to see the doctor, Kagami went into the room with him. It was a typical, boring examination room with various posters about the human body and pamphlets for new drugs you should ask your doctor about. Aomine sat on the examination chair and Kagami pulled up the guest chair.

"Why did you have to come in with me?" Aomine seemed a little irked. "And where were you this morning?"

"The doctor might have some important things to ask me! And I left you a note next to the breakfast I made; I was just running errands…" Kagami grumbled.

"Errands, huh?" Aomine didn't seem to believe him.

"It's true!"

"You weren't out meeting your girlfriend or something?"

"Huh?" Kagami was a little shocked at the accusation.

"You've been holed up with me for the past few days, and you probably have a girlfriend, right? That's who you're always texting when you're on your phone, isn't it? You're always looking at your phone with a weird expression…"

Damn, Aomine is a lot more observant than Kagami took him for. Kagami couldn't help but sit and look through pictures on his phone whenever he was feeling down, even if Aomine was in the same room. Apparently he had to stop doing that since this sixteen-year old Aomine had caught on.

"N-No, I don't have a girlfriend," Kagami denied, "I'm just texting my friends."

"I thought I was your only friend," Aomine said frankly.

"You're not my only friend, you're my _best_ friend!" Kagami was slightly offended by that comment.

"Huh… I can't believe you have more than one friend," Aomine said with a snarky grin.

"Shut the hell up, I have plenty of friends," Kagami glared at Aomine.

Aomine just let out a booming laugh. Kagami felt himself getting angry, but once he realized that Aomine was genuinely laughing, which he hadn't done since the accident, made all malice disappear and he let out a laugh himself.

"You get so defensive," Aomine settled down from the laughter but was still smiling.

"Well, of course, you make it seem like I'm some kind of loser," Kagami replied.

"That's because you are."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Kagami waved it off, seeing as Aomine was just trying to push his buttons now.

Not a moment later, there was a knock on the door and the doctor came in.

"Hello, Mr. Aomine, how've you been?" The same doctor from the day he woke up in the hospital greeted him.

"Fine," Aomine was short. He didn't necessarily want to come today but he had to in order to get a check-up to make sure he was doing fine since the accident.

"How is your memory?" The doctor continued, clicking random things on the tablet in his hands.

"I don't remember a thing," Aomine gave another short answer.

"That's a shame…" the doctor mumbled.

"I've been trying to get him to do the things we usually do but it isn't working yet," Kagami spoke up. "But I want to take him to play basketball today; that's something we both enjoy doing. I think his injuries are healed up enough for physical activity but I wanted to make sure with you to see if he's good to go."

"His injuries should be healed enough but I would like to do a check-up. Also run some tests to see if his memory has improved at all," the doctor spoke while still clicking and looking down at his tablet.

Aomine gave a short sigh.

"Alright then," the doctor finally looked up. "Let's do a physical and then we'll do some test for your memory."

* * *

"How long are you going to take? Jeeze…" Aomine huffed by the doorway while Kagami fiddled with something in the kitchen.

"Hold on! I'm getting some water bottles. You sure are eager to go play basketball for someone who's gotten bored with it," Kagami replied, remember how the Aomine he first met felt about basketball.

"I told you it's just because I get bored being cooped up in this house," Aomine defended himself.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm ready so let's head out."

Aomine pulled open the door and Kagami followed close behind. The local public basketball court was a short distance from their house so it wasn't a very long walk. Taking into account their job locations, both Kagami and Aomine had liked this house because of how close it was to the nearby basketball court.

Aomine was good to go as far as physical activity went. In fact, he was completely fine sans the amnesia. The doctor seemed to be troubled by the fact that Aomine seemed to not remember anything. Even though he tried to hide this worry, Kagami knew that's exactly what the doctor was feeling. Kagami was filled with anxiety that even the doctor seemed to be concerned with Aomine's memory, but he wiped the troubles from his mind in the hopes that playing some basketball today would be good for the both of them.

Aomine was the first on the court and bounced the ball he brought from the house a couple times on the pavement.

"Kind of weird how this feels like I haven't done this in a while," he mumbled.

Kagami set his bag with towels and the water bottles down and stretched his hands over his head.

"Alright, one-on-one?"

"What else?" Aomine dribbled the ball across the court.

Kagami stood opposite of Aomine and readied himself. "Anytime you're ready," he gave a smirk of confidence.

"Hmph," Aomine snorted and moved quickly past Kagami.

Kagami turned around just as fast to prevent Aomine from getting much further. Aomine made to turn but found himself tripping over his feet.

"Shit!" he hissed and lost grip of the ball.

Kagami wasted no time to gain control of the ball himself, making his way quickly to the hoop and scoring a point as Aomine was still recovering from his stumble.

"What the hell… it feels like this isn't even my body…" Aomine said in frustration.

"What do you mean?" Kagami turned around.

"I dunno, I hadn't had any issues with walking around before but now that I'm playing basketball it feels like everything is… off," Aomine grumbled.

"Hmm, well, you are in an adult's body now. Even though you can walk and do every-day stuff just fine, I guess with something as precise as basketball – especially the way you play – it'd be a little difficult to get used to," Kagami threw the ball in Aomine's direction.

"Tch," Aomine clicked his tongue and caught the ball. "That's stupid. Whatever, I'll still beat you."

Kagami gave a short laugh, "We'll see how that goes."

It took a while for Aomine to get used to playing basketball in his adult body but once he got the hang of it he was good to go. But at that point, things like the score didn't matter because he was having so much fun playing against Kagami. It was an exciting feeling he hadn't felt in a long time – playing basketball was actually fun again and he couldn't help but smile when getting past Kagami to shoot the ball through the hoop was an actual challenge. Before he knew it, the sun was going down and he was feeling exhausted from the lack of physical activity the past week.

Kagami trotted over to grab a towel and took a swig from his water bottle, "Hah, I'm tired now," he wiped the sweat from his brow and threw a towel over to Aomine who was coming to join him.

"Damn, you're better than I thought," Aomine was still trying to catch his breath and wiped his face with the towel.

"Huh, didn't think I'd hear you say that about someone as lame as me," Kagami teased, giving Aomine a light jab on the arm.

"You're still lame but you're pretty good at basketball," Aomine smirked and returned the jab.

Kagami let out a laugh and took another sip of his water.

"That was kind of fun I guess… Thanks," Aomine mumbled, avoiding Kagami's eyes.

Kagami remained silent for a moment then clapped a hand on Aomine's shoulder, "No problem, I think I needed to let some steam out too."

Kagami gathered up their things and the two started to head back to the house before it got dark. The walk was quiet since the two were a bit worn out from their game.

"You aren't so bad to live with, I guess… I can maybe see why we ended up being friends," Aomine said suddenly.

Kagami looked over in surprise, "Really? I thought I was being kind of an asshole to you…"

Aomine kept looking forward, "Well, it's kind of expected since I was pretty much an asshole to you too…" he scratched the back of his head, "But this whole amnesia thing is hard on both of us so I guess I can forgive you."

"Thanks, Dai-Aomine…" Kagami had to correct himself but a grin still spread across his face.

Aomine glanced over to see Kagami's beaming face and quickly looked away, "Don't get all mushy on me," he grumbled.

Kagami gave a short laugh.

Aomine felt his face start to grow hot from seeing Kagami's smile. He prayed that said redhead wouldn't notice.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

This chapter was delayed a bit but I hope you enjoyed it?  
I decided that Aomine's amnesia went back to before the Seirin vs. Touou Winter Cup match, so this Aomine hasn't quite seen Kagami's full potential.  
They seem to be making progress but can they keep it up!?

Thank you so much for reading! Everyone's kind words help motivate/inspire me. ^^


	5. Chapter 5

The next couple days went on surprisingly well. Kagami and Aomine seemed to have become more comfortable with each other and there was a lot less snapping remarks, especially on Kagami's end.

Kuroko had even come over for a brief visit one afternoon. Aomine was shocked to see how much Kuroko had grown compared to what he knew from high school, although he was still shorter than both he and Kagami. Kuroko seemed to have given a Kagami a judging glare when he realized that the big secret being kept from the oblivious Aomine was still a secret. Kagami pulled him aside before their friend left and promised Kuroko that he'd work it out and that the two were finally starting to get along so he didn't want to rush things if he didn't have to. Kuroko just nodded and chose to believe in Kagami's decisions before leaving.

But Kagami had to eventually get back to work even though Aomine's memory still seemed to not improve much. He worried about leaving Aomine alone at home but decided to not show it as it might come off as him not trusting Aomine alone.

Kagami was in the kitchen preparing lunch for Aomine for the next day for his return to work.

"That smells good…" Aomine waltzed into the kitchen after his shower.

"Yeah but you can't eat it now, it's for lunch tomorrow," Kagami kept his focus on chopping some vegetables.

"Huh…" Aomine paused and watched Kagami for a moment. "Can I help?"

Kagami was a bit taken aback by Aomine's question and glanced over his shoulder. "Uhh, sure? You really want to help?"

"If I didn't want to I wouldn't have asked," Aomine said and walked up to the stove where something seemed to be boiling in a pot.

"Well, then you can stir that so it doesn't burn," Kagami nodded towards the pot, "Unless you want to peel these potatoes instead?"

"Eh… I'll stick to stirring…" Aomine grabbed the wooden spoon set to the side and started stirring what looked like the beginnings of curry.

"I'm making enough to last a while so I hope you don't mind having the same thing for lunch a few days in a row."

Kagami said and lifted up a cutting board with some of the cut vegetables and slowly started to drop them into the pot. Aomine stirred the newly added ingredients in.

"That's fine, curry tastes pretty good as leftovers anyway – and this is my favorite, beef curry," Aomine stomach grumbled a bit at how good it smelled and looked.

"Yeah it's my favorite too so I make this all the time. You always got excited whenever you came home and smelled it when you got into the house," Kagami smiled warmly as he started chopping up the potatoes.

Aomine glanced over to Kagami, "… We had a lot of things we enjoyed doing together, huh?"

Kagami stopped chopping, "Er, well, we are pretty close," he said a bit nervously. Shit, he shouldn't show how happy he really is whenever he recalled him and Aomine as a couple.

Aomine gave a huff and went back to stirring, "Well this does look really good so I can see why I would get excited."

Kagami just nodded and went back to chopping the potatoes. It was quiet until Kagami finished and thanked Aomine for helping as he poured in the rest of the ingredients and allowed the pot to simmer as he lowered the heat.

Aomine went off to bed not long after and Kagami was left alone to keep an eye on the food and be in his own thoughts. Maybe he should finally break the news to Aomine that they were actually together, but he was scared that it wouldn't end so well. But then again, maybe it would be the thing that returned his memories to him. Kagami wasn't so sure if that'd be the case since nothing else he did seemed to work… But at this point he was getting desperate to have the normal Aomine back.

Normal? Well, wasn't this Aomine normal? It wasn't like this was someone pretending to be Aomine – this _was_ Aomine. It's just that right now he's sixteen. Maybe instead of having this mindset of waiting for him to come back, it should be more of a sense of welcoming him in. If Kagami didn't try so hard to make this sixteen-year old Aomine change and instead just accepted him things could work out.

Kagami let out a sigh as he worked the plan out in his head. Yes, instead of talking and behaving like the teenage Aomine was just going to up and leave, he should just be treating him like he's welcome to stay for good. Because the teenage Aomine _is_ the Aomine that Kagami loves, that was his past and it's what made him who he is today. It had to be rough on a kid to feel unwanted, and maybe that was causing some tension and maybe some unconscious resistance for wanting to regain his memories.

After his little self-taught psychology lesson, the curry was ready to come off of the stove and Kagami proceeded to seal it up into a large container and prepare for bed. It was a bit difficult falling asleep but he tried not to worry too much about the next day.

* * *

"You have my number, right? And don't forget the curry in the fridge and make sure you don't heat it up on those plates with the metal or it'll spark in the microwave. Oh! And please don't open up the door for anyone unless it's Kuroko, but I'd doubt he'd come over without a call," Kagami rambled on by the front door as he made sure he was comfortable with leaving Aomine at home.

"Jeeze, I get it! I'm not sure if you're a mom or a nagging wife now!" Aomine grumbled as he stood by the doorway, waiting for Kagami to leave.

"I just want to make sure you're going to be comfortable while I'm gone!" Kagami blushed slightly as he finished tying his boots up. He straightened himself up and grabbed the keys off the key hook. "And feel free to walk down to the court if you feel like playing, make sure you bring water!"

Aomine rolled his eyes, "Aren't you going to be late?"

"I don't have to necessarily be there at a certain time but I can take a hint," Kagami threw glance over at Aomine as he opened the door.

Aomine snorted as he leaned against the door frame, "Bye," he gave a small wave.

Kagami instinctively leaned in but caught himself and instead awkwardly patted Aomine on the shoulder. "See you later!"

_'Shit, I almost tried to kiss him before leaving for work like I always do! That would've been so bad!' _Kagami internally scolded himself as he got into his car.

Aomine gave a sigh when Kagami left and shuffled back to his bedroom. He was actually pretty tired but he wanted to see Kagami off before he left for work. Why? He didn't know. But when he heard Kagami getting ready in the morning he felt that he should send him off.

The next day went much the same, Kagami got up and Aomine got himself out of bed to say goodbye. The previous day he just spent it watching TV and walked down to the nearby supermarket to pick up a couple of magazines, and hit up the courts for a while. And of course, the curry was delicious and he was looking forward to eating it again the next day.

Kagami's co-workers all welcomed him back upon his return and all of them were concerned over how Aomine was doing. Kagami felt truly blessed to have such understanding people at the fire station with him. They all knew that Aomine was his lover and never had a negative thing to say about it, and of course they all became worried when Kagami suddenly called in for a week off to take care of him.

His first day back at work wasn't very eventful, just a few calls here and there unrelated to fire incidents. But his second day back called for a small house fire that was put out rather smoothly.

Kagami returned home not long after putting the fire out and decided to just take his shower at home as he was still worried about leaving Aomine alone for too long. He seemed to have done just fine the first day he was back at work but he still didn't want him to be alone longer than necessary.

"I'm back," Kagami called out after he shut the door behind him and proceeded to take off his boots.

"Hey," he heard a voice call out from the living room.

Kagami walked in to find Aomine playing NBA Jam.

"Oh, practicing, huh?" Kagami joked as he walked around the couch to watch a bit.

"Yeah, next time I'll definitely kick your ass," Aomine didn't take his eyes away from the television as his player made a shot from half-court. Aomine paused the game and glanced up at Kagami, "I gotta be honest, its kind of boring without you here."

Kagami smirked, "Oh, so you miss me?"

"Shut up, it's not like that," Aomine scratched the back of his neck and looked back at the TV screen, a little embarrassed over what he just said.

Kagami let out a chuckle and Aomine looked back over, "Your face is kind of dirty."

"Oh yeah, there was a fire today, typical electrical fire. Nothing too big and luckily no one was in the building," Kagami wiped at his cheek.

Aomine suddenly stood up from the couch and approached Kagami, getting more than close into his personal space.

"What are you-" Kagami took a step back as Aomine sniffed near the side of his neck.

"You smell like smoke…" Aomine said under his breath, looking back up Kagami.

"Yeah… that's usually how a smell after a fire…" Kagami was feeling uncomfortable at how close Aomine was.

"It stinks," Aomine turned his head and sat back down on the couch with a concerned look on his face as his brow scrunched up a bit.

Kagami stood wordless for a bit, "Um, I'll go take a shower then…"

Aomine didn't respond as Kagami made his way into the bathroom. What was that just now? The atmosphere was so incredibly strange, not only that, it was so similar to how Aomine usually reacted when Kagami came home after putting out a fire. Kagami ran a hand through his hair and closed his eyes. He shouldn't be too hopeful but what if that was Aomine remembering something. That would explain the expression he was making and his sudden actions. Kagami let out a sigh and proceeded to take his clothes off and reached for the knob of the shower.

* * *

Aomine had been lying in his bed since Kagami left for his third day of work. He didn't have much energy to do anything but just lie there, but honestly it was getting a little boring. Who knew with Kagami gone there was nothing interesting to do? He let out a sigh as he rolled over on his side and recalled the strange event that happened yesterday. He wasn't sure why the smell of smoke on Kagami made him feel so strangely, but it bothered him the entire night.

He felt a sense of déjà vu when he noticed the smell of smoke on Kagami and before he knew it he was sniffing him like some sort of animal. He also felt a tinge of worry but he wasn't so sure why, maybe it was his memory slowly coming back to him? If so, why was the smell of smoke on Kagami so incredibly nostalgic?

He lifted himself off the bed and headed towards the kitchen to eat the last of the curry that was left over. He sat down to watch some television afterwards, but that was boring, he played a few games but they ended up being really boring as well. He didn't necessarily feel like heading down to the court to play basketball all by himself, maybe he could call Kuroko up as Kagami wrote down his number for him just in case, but he didn't really feel like doing that either. He groaned and got up from the couch and started wandering around the house but again, nothing too exciting.

He returned to his room and sat down on the bed and thumbed through the magazines he bought the other day. One was a swimsuit magazine that had caught his eye because the girl on the cover had huge boobs. He was feeling a little pent-up considering he didn't really want to take care of himself while Kagami was in the house, so now that he was gone for work this might be a good chance.

Beautiful models decorated the pages of the magazine in flirty poses. They were hot but it was just a swimsuit magazine and Aomine wanted something, well… a little more dirty. Like a light bulb had gone off in his head, he got up to check underneath the mattress. If his current self was anything like his old self, that's where he would keep all of his dirty magazines. But it came as a disappointment when there wasn't a single thing underneath. He checked under the bed, in the closet, and emptied out the drawers but nothing was to be found.

"What the hell? This can't be right…" he grumbled after exhausting all of his options. There would be no way he wouldn't own at least _one_ porn magazine!

He huffed and scratched his head, thinking of any other options. He could go and find a store that sold them but Kagami would wonder what he had spent so much money on.

"Aha!" Aomine got an idea and walked out of the room.

Standing in front of Kagami's bedroom door, he opened it up slowly as if someone would catch him sneaking in. He was never really interested in seeing what Kagami's bedroom looked like, but maybe Kagami had some, or even worse, maybe Kagami _took_ all of his porn out of his room. The bastard…

Aomine glanced around the room realizing right away that it was much bigger and seemed to be more lived in than his own. It seemed kind of unfair that Kagami's room would be bigger when they shared the house… in fact, why were there only two bedrooms with one being much smaller? Aomine figured he could ask later and headed over to the bed that was also bigger than his. Why would Kagami need such a big bed as well?

Aomine lifted up the mattress to find nothing.

"Maybe he's more of an underwear drawer kind of guy…" Aomine mumbled to himself as he went over to the dresser, being careful to not move the clothes around too much – especially since he wasn't really keen on going through another man's underwear.

But still there was nothing to be found. Aomine gave an annoyed huff – what kind of guy doesn't have any kind of wank material? He went to check the closet next but then figured that maybe under the bed he'd find something.

Approaching the bed, he got on his hands and knees and peeked underneath.

"Here we go!" he reached for something that looked like some kind of book and dragged it out from under the bed. "…Huh?"

Aomine's face twisted in confusion as he looked at the cover that clearly was not anything pornographic. It simply said 'Photo Album' in gold writing. The album was quite thick.

Curiosity getting the best of him, he sat down on Kagami's bed and opened it up to the first page. It was a big picture of him and Kagami with their arms around each other's shoulders, both of them wearing a huge grin. He turned the page to see more picture of the two of them; some with just him and some with just Aomine. They all seemed to be at the same location which looked like a beach.

"Is this just a photo album of us? This is so embarrassing," Aomine's cheeks slightly flushed. What kind of friends have a huge photo album of each other besides thirteen-year old girls?

He turned another page to see more pictures of this beach trip. One of them was a picture of Kagami wearing one of those shirts with the body of a woman in a bikini as he made a goofy grin. Aomine laughed at how ridiculous he looked, thinking boobs definitely did not look good on Kagami.

He flipped through a few other pages and saw seasons change with Kuroko and Momoi in a few of them. Aomine unconsciously smiled as he saw a picture of the four of them together. Not only had Kuroko matured, but Momoi as well. He felt a sense of something like a proud big brother when he saw her smile.

He turned another page and saw a picture that made him scrunch his eyebrows in curiosity. It seemed to be the same day the other pictures with Momoi and Kuroko were taken but it was just him and Kagami standing at a peer with the sun starting to set. They were standing side-by-side, very close to each other, with what seemed like Kagami leaning against Aomine. Their backs were to the camera so maybe one of their friends had taken the picture. It seemed like a very private moment, but Aomine felt strange looking at the picture… He and Kagami were very close, closer than two friends usually were.

Aomine chose to shake off the feeling and turned another page. There was a picture of Kagami smiling with Aomine wrapping his arms around his waist. Right next to it was an almost identical picture but in this one… the two were kissing.

Aomine swore he felt his heart stop and couldn't take his eyes off of the picture. His mind went blank and his body felt numb. Was that really him in the picture? Who else could it be? He could feel his heart pounding as his palms started to sweat, why would he be kissing Kagami? Maybe they were drunk or something and Kuroko or Momoi had snapped a picture of them behaving strangely.

Trying to deny what he saw, he flipped quickly through another few pages until he stopped to see a few more pictures of them embracing, holding hands, smiling together, another of them kissing. Aomine slammed the book closed and slapped his hands to his face. No, those weren't real, were they? Why were there so many pictures of him and Kagami like that, he had a girlfriend… Right?

He didn't know what to think, he didn't even know whether he should be angry or upset or… just anything. He felt slightly betrayed, confused, and his head hurt at the mix of emotions that were assaulting his mind. He even opened the book back up to confirm what he really saw. What did all of this mean?

* * *

Kagami got off early in order to go to the store to buy more ingredients for Aomine's lunches for the next few days. He figured he'd get him more of his favorite foods, hoping if he kept making them it'd make him remember something.

Kagami arrived home with groceries in hand, "I'm home!" he called out but received no response.

Figuring that Aomine was taking a nap as his shoes were still by the door, Kagami went to put the groceries away. Kagami went to go check on him in his room, he walked by his own bedroom and noticed the door open – he could've sworn he closed it that morning…

"Aomine?" Kagami approached Aomine's room and peaked inside. "…What are you doing?"

Kagami saw Aomine putting clothes into a bag.

"Don't talk to me…" he said in a low and serious voice.

Kagami was a bit taken aback at the hint of anger in Aomine's voice.

"What's wrong? And why are you putting your clothes in a bag?" Kagami's voice was quiet.

"Leave me alone. I'm leaving," Aomine finished putting things in his bag and slung it over his shoulder.

"Woah, what's wrong?" Kagami went to grab Aomine by the arm but avoided it.

"Don't touch me!" Aomine raised his voice and walked past Kagami.

"What the hell is your problem!?" Kagami turned and grabbed Aomine by the shoulder.

"Let go!" Aomine shouted and shook Kagami's hand off. "Why don't you tell me the truth, huh?" He sent a glare towards Kagami.

"What are you talking about?" Kagami said in an exasperated voice

"I don't have a girlfriend, do I?" Aomine face was hardened with a serious expression.

Kagami's words were caught in his throat and felt his stomach drop a bit, how did he figure that out?

Seeing that trying to keep up this farce was futile, Kagami's eyes fell, "…No, you don't," he said quietly.

But this couldn't be the only thing to make Aomine this angry… he remembered how the door to his bedroom was open. Oh shit… it couldn't have been…?

"…I saw that book that you hid under the bed," Aomine lowered his voice.

Kagami's eyes widened. He felt so stupid. Why hadn't he locked the door? Why hadn't he hid the pictures better?

"Aomine…" Kagami tried putting his hand out but Aomine walked off.

"I'm leaving; I don't want to stay here anymore."

"Please, let's just talk!" Kagami followed after him, desperate to try and explain himself.

"What do you want to talk about? How you turned me into some homo? What the fuck was all of that? What did you do to me? And we even live together? That's so disgusting!" Aomine shouted in anger.

Kagami stood in shock at Aomine's outburst. He was left speechless; he didn't know what to say. Aomine reached for the front door and jerked it open.

"Don't go…" Kagami said weakly.

"Don't you dare try to get me to stay," Aomine spat, "And don't follow me or I swear I will hit you!"

Kagami didn't say a word as he watched Aomine storm off. He knew he should've chased after him despite the threat but he couldn't even find the strength to keep himself standing, let alone run. He wasn't sure how long he just stood there long after Aomine left. He returned back inside and silently sat down on the couch, realizing that tears were falling down his face.

He had messed everything up. Things may have been better off if he had just told Aomine the truth right away. He had finally gotten Aomine's trust and in a moment it was shattered. Kagami cupped his hands in his face in an attempt to stop his tears but it didn't work. Not only did Aomine now hate him, but finding out that they were in a relationship did absolutely nothing to help his memory.

He didn't want to be alone right now, but most of all he just wanted Aomine back. He wasn't sure if it was best to just let him vent out his anger or go out and look for him. Kagami reached into his pocket, pulling out his phone and pressing a number on speed-dial.

"Hello?"

"…Kuroko, can you come over please?" Kagami tried to prevent his voice from cracking.

"Kagami-kun, what's wrong?" Kuroko's voice was tinged with worry.

"Daiki left the house… he found out everything…"

"… I'll be there as soon as I can."

* * *

**End of Chapter**

Oh no, I feel like I should apologize. ;~; But it was bound to happen and I think a lot of you saw it coming, but that doesn't make it any less painful to read or write. D:

Other than that, I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. Between the last update and this one I have turned another year older and I can't help but feel... old. Haha. I've kind of had a roller coaster of emotions lately but writing my stories is something that is oddly relaxing. ^^

As always, thank you very much for reading and all of your kind words and I will see you next time!


End file.
